Unexpected Arrival 2
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: The Sequel to Unexpected Arrival. The journey continues for Tim Speedle and his wife as their baby arrives sooner than they expected. Also some other unexpected events and people arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Four months had passed since Lauren and Speed and Horatio and Virginia had gotten married. Lauren was now eight months pregnant, and still working much to her husband's dislike.

Lauren was sitting in the break room resting when Virginia and Horatio came in. "Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling? You look tired," Horatio said sitting down next to her; Virginia sat down on the other side.

"Tired and hot. This little one keeps kicking me," Lauren said rubbing her swollen belly as the baby kicked her again.

"Can I feel?" Virginia asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure you don't have to ask. Tim usually can make the baby stop for a little while."

Virginia placed her hand on Lauren's belly, and felt the baby kick. "Wow, it's been awhile since I felt a baby kick." Lauren just smiled back.

Lauren thought a moment about Virginia's comment. "Felt a baby kick? Virginia, you don't have any children, right?"

Virginia looked at Horatio and then back at Lauren. While keeping her hand on Lauren's stomach she said, "I was pregnant at one time, and being a scared idiot that I was, I gave my baby up for adoption."

Lauren looked at Virginia shocked. "You did, you never told me that?"

"It's not something that you tell people you work with."

"But I always felt like you were..." Lauren trailed off and decided not to go further with what she was about to say so she asked a different question. "Do you think you'll ever look for your baby?"

Virginia shared a secret look with Horatio and then looked back at Lauren and said, "Yes. In fact I think I'm close to finding her."

"Well, that's good I can't wait to meet her when you do find her," Lauren said smiling.

"Me, too," Virginia said with the secret smile still on her face. "The reason we both came in here is because we want to invite you and Tim over for dinner. We have an early baby gift to give you guys."

"Okay, that sounds like fun. I do not feel like cooking at all tonight. My feet hurt and my back feels like it's being ripped apart."

Virginia laughed. "Ah, the joys of being pregnant. I don't miss it at all."

"Tell me about it," Lauren said feeling the baby kick hard again. "Geez."

"Sweetheart why don't you go home you shouldn't be here right now," Horatio said rubbing her back.

"H, I'll be by myself. I don't want to be by myself."

"No, you won't. I had court all day and I am finally done. We can go together," Virginia said. It was then that Lauren notice the sharp skirt suit Virginia was wearing.

"You look nice, Virginia and thanks, now I need help getting up so I can go tell Tim I'm leaving."

Lauren found Speed, in the Trace Lab looking over evidence with another trace tech, Sam Belmontes. They looked up when they heard the door open. "Hey angel," Speed said smiling at his pregnant wife.

"Hi, hi Sam," Lauren said giving Speed a kiss. "Tim, I'm going home. I'm tired and my back is killing me. Virginia is coming with me since she had court all day."

"So Lauren, are you getting excited for the baby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I want this baby to be out of me, but I'm a little nervous about actually having the baby. He or she is kicking like crazy right now," Lauren said smiling at her fellow trace analyst.

"Can I feel the baby kick?" Sam asked.

Speed got up off his chair to let Lauren sit down. Sam placed his hand on Lauren's belly, and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "Wow, that's so amazing." Lauren smiled at her friend's reaction.

Virginia walked by to see if Lauren was ready. She watched her from behind the glass. What she had to tell her and Speed later on that night would change their lives.

"When is the baby due again?" Sam asked.

"I got one more month. September nineteenth is the due date." Lauren felt another kick. "You feel that one?"

"Yeah, wow that's amazing. I've never felt anything like that before." Lauren smiled at her co-worker again.

Virginia walked in. "You ready Lauren?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Here's the keys to the car Tim. Don't want to leave you stranded here."

Speed grinned. "I appreciate that very much." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Take care of her Virginia."

Virginia gave him a look that was of mock anger and then said, "Don't I always?" He just grins back at her and the two women head home.

* * *

Horatio and Speed arrived home later that evening. They found both Virginia and Lauren in the kitchen talking and laughing. They walked into the kitchen, and found flour all over one counter and all over Virginia. She was giving Lauren a look. "Well hello ladies what's going on in here?" Horatio asked smiling.

"Pizza," Lauren said flinging the leftover flour from her fingers on, Virginia.

Virginia closed her eyes and then opened them again and wiggled her nose like a rabbit and then said, "More like Lauren cannot cook. And that the only thing she knows how to do is call out and or to microwave junk. But then again, I was like that too, at one time. Lauren, dear."

"Yes?" Lauren asked. She wasn't looking at her, so Virginia took the opportunity to throw some flour onto Lauren.  
"You did not just do that and I so can cook. Pizza isn't my strong suit," Lauren said making a face Horatio often made.

Virginia laughed and said, "Then why did you want the damn pizza when I know you were eyeing the chicken breast. You make the best Chicken Parmesan."

"Cause I want both." Lauren said laughing. "I'm pregnant what can I say."

"Oh heaven help us all. Pregnant women and their cravings. Horatio, you know how to fix the pizza so you do that. Tim, you and your lovely wife work on the parm, and I'm going to go take a shower." With that said, Virginia began to walk out, but stopped when she noticed Horatio hadn't taken off his suit jacket yet. Grinning to herself she said, "H." He turned to her and she ran and leaped into his arms thoroughly covering him in flour. Letting go she grinned at him and then left the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours later, dinner had been served and devoured and the dished had been done. The only light source was the tiki torches, Virginia had lit earlier. Lauren could tell Horatio and Virginia had something on their minds and she wanted to know.

"Horatio, Virginia you guys okay? You got quiet all of a sudden?" Lauren asked.

"We're fine," Horatio said.

Virginia nodded and leaned forward a bit. "We have something to tell you both."

Lauren smiled at Speed and then looked back at Virginia and Horatio. "What is it? I love surprise."

"Well, after searching long and hard, Virginia and I have found and located the child we gave up," Horatio said with a smile.

"Oh really. Where is she? I remember you saying it was a girl," Lauren said.

Virginia and Horatio shared a glance and a smile. "She's right here sitting in front of us," Virginia said.

Both Speed and Lauren's eyes go went with shock. "Huh?" was all that came out of Lauren.

"You are sweetheart, you're our daughter," Horatio said smiling his handsome smile. Lauren couldn't believe this. She had found her parents and they happened to be the people she loved and cared about the most.

She felt tears come to her eyes and the words, "Oh my gosh," escaped her mouth. and then a huge smile came a crossed her face.

Getting up from the patio sofa, with a little help from Speed, she hugged Virginia and began to cry tears of happiness; Speed was still in shock. Virginia wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her secure as her body trembled with happy cries. Horatio stood and walked over to Speed.

"Wow H, I never knew. This is the happiest she's been since before Tom and Sheri got here," Speed said standing up.

"I know. And for bit we didn't even know. We wanted to be sure, and so that's why it took so long."

"Wait, who's my dad?" asked breaking the conversation and looking at Virginia.

Virginia grinned and said, "Horatio, your daughter needs you."

"Come here angel," Horatio said with open arms. She hugged him back and let the tears of happiness flow again. Horatio couldn't hold back his tears anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**** 3:30a.m. ****

Lauren lay awake in bed watching her husband sleep, as she did most nights. She was trying to take in everything that had just happened earlier that evening. Horatio and Virginia were her biological parents. Lauren had always thought she and Virginia looked somewhat alike with their dark brown hair and a similar facial structure, but she couldn't see any of Horatio in herself except his intense blue eyes. All in all it didn't really matter to her. What did matter was she found her birth parents, and she couldn't have asked for two better people. Life was good.

Lauren turned onto her left side, a more comfortable position. Her lower back was starting to hurt. "Just another month," she whispered to herself. Lauren was enjoying her pregnancy so far even though the last month had been a little rough in getting around. She was always out of breath, and her feet and back were always hurting all the time.

Feeling the tightness in her back still, she sat up hoping it would soon go away, but it didn't. "Ugh! I hate feeling uncomfortable."

Speed woke up. "Baby you okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. My back just hurts a little bit. I can't get comfortable."

Speed sat up. "Here, you want me to rub your back?"

"No babe, you don't have to. I just need to find a comfortable position."

"You sure? I don't mind." She shook her head no. "You want to go lay on the sofa like last night? It seemed like you were comfortable out there."

"Um, yeah actually that sounds good." He gave her a soft kiss on her lips then slid over to the edge of the bed. Speed leaned down to grab his t-shirt, but was stopped when his forehead hit the corner of the nightstand.

"Fuck! Damnit that hurt like hell," he shouted.

"What happened? You okay?" Lauren asked waddling over to him. She saw he was hunched over holding his forehead. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just hit my head on the table." Speed took his hand from his forehead to see if there was blood; he felt something wet. "Am I bleeding?"

Lauren reached for the switch on the lamp and turned it on. She looked at his forehead and saw a little red dot; he was bleeding. She led him to the living room, told him to sit down on the sofa, and went in the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

She came back laughing. Lauren handed him the ice pack and sat down next to him. Her back was beginning to tighten up again, but decided not to say anything. "Does that feel better?" Lauren asked.

Speed sighed and said, "Yeah… I'm supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around."

"Tim, it's alright. Don't worry about it, honey." As Lauren adjusted her position on the sofa she felt the baby kick her hard in her lower stomach. She winced in pain. "Baby, please stop kicking me hard like that. Damn." Lauren began to feel extremely uncomfortable again; her back hurt; her hips hurt; her entire body hurt.

Noticing her discomfort, Speed asked again if she was alright. Lauren, of course said she was, but he didn't believe her. "Lauren, please if you're uncomfortable tell me." Speed saw Lauren's bottom lip begin to quiver; his heart dropped. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Lauren looked down at her belly as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm scared Tim. I'm scared about having the baby. And I'm so emotional right now."

He set the ice pack on the coffee table, and scooted up close to his wife. "I'm far from being an expert on this, but I think all women get nervous their first time around. It's human nature, Lauren. I'm sure I would be to if I was pushing out a baby." Lauren chuckled making Speed smile. "There's that smile I love." Speed scooted up against the arm of the loveseat and patted the seat cushion. Taking the hint Lauren got comfortable in front of him then leaned back against his chest. Speed began to massage her shoulders.

"They need to make a pain medication for pregnant women," Lauren said as she felt her lower back tighten up again. "And the amount of pressure I'm feeling right now down there is just ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, but just one more month. Lauren and it'll be all over," he said.

"Not entirely, but I don't want to talk about that now. Maybe I should take a couple Tylenol. It might help." Lauren went to get up, but Speed told her to sit back down. "Tim I have to pee. How about I go get the Tylenol and you can get me something to drink." Just then the doorbell rang. They looked at one another confusedly. "It's almost quarter after four in the morning. Who could that be?"

Looking at the door Speed said, "I don't know, but I'll go answer it then get you some water."

"Okay, be careful. You never know who it might be." Lauren stood up, gave Speed a quick kiss, and headed into their bedroom.

As Speed approached the front door he could see a manly figure standing on the porch. At first he thought I might have been Horatio, but the man's stance wasn't the same, and he was bigger in size than Horatio. Speed narrowed his eyes to see if he could get a better look, but he couldn't. Reluctantly he unlocked the door and opened it. He was shocked when he realized who it was. "Tom. Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tim I didn't expect anyone to be up. I saw a light, and thought I would take a chance and you answered. I was about to go to a hotel, and I came to see my daughter and son-in-law and too see my grandchild be born," Tom said smiling from ear to ear. Speed looked past him expecting, Sheri to be there, but she wasn't. "I know what you're thinking, but Sheri isn't here. I didn't want to put Lauren through all of her shenanigans."

Speed stepped aside and let Tom into the house. "Yeah, we've been up. Lauren wasn't feeling good. Her back was hurting her again. She'll be excited to see you though. It's been a while."

"Yeah, I figured since Lauren is due in about a month I should be here for her, and I brought a few gifts for her, you, and the baby. Where is she?" Tom asked looking around the living room.

"Uh, she's just in the bathroom she should be right out. Make yourself at home and I'll be right back. We're hoping the Tylenol will help a little bit."

A smile spread a crossed Tom's face again. "Hey Tim… you know the best medication for pain is free, right." Speed's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He knew what Tom had been talking about, sex.

Lauren exited her bathroom feeling somewhat better, but that all changed when the baby kicked. "Ugh my baby, can you please calm down. That hurts mommy so much, sweetheart," Lauren said rubbing her belly, but that was even starting to become painful. All of a sudden she felt the urge to use the bathroom again.

"Ugh, here we go. I'll be peeing every five minutes now."

When she exited the bathroom for a second time, Lauren began to feel light cramping in her lower abdomen. It felt like light period pain. Lauren decided to sit down on the bed for a few minutes; the pain passed. As she was about to head into the living room a sharp contracting pain radiated throughout her back and lower stomach. This wasn't the baby kicking and this wasn't Braxton Hicks contractions. This was the real thing. "SPEED!" Lauren yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Speed's head jolted to the direction of his and Lauren's bedroom when he heard Lauren scream his name. He quickly looked back at Tom then ran to the bedroom. He found Lauren sitting on their bed hunched over and rubbing her swollen belly. "Lauren, baby, you okay?" Speed asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure I just had a contraction, Tim," Lauren said leaning back a little. She propped her arms up on the bed.

"What? You have another month left. Are you sure it wasn't the baby kicking or a Braxton Hicks contraction?"

Lauren took a deep breath then exhaled. "No. It definitely wasn't the baby kicking. My stomach doesn't contract when that happens. I'm ninety-nine percent positive it's not the practice contractions. Dr. Chang said I would be able to tell the difference."

"Okay…" Speed looked back toward the door. Tom was standing in the door frame looking at them.

"Before we do anything, guess who was at the door?" Lauren looked at him as if saying I-really-don't-give-a-shit-I'm-in-labor look. "Trust me Lauren, you'll want to know."

"Alright make it quick. We need to call my doctor."

Speed looked back at the door and motioned for Tom to come in. "Your dad came to see you." Lauren's eyes went wide with shock. She stood up carefully and turned around to see her father staring back at her.

"Daddy, you came back. Looks like it was just in time too." She hugged him tightly. "Did mo- Sheri come?"

"No, I left her at home. I don't want her around you if she isn't going to treat you with the respect you and Tim deserve, honey," Tom said kissing his adopted daughter on the top her of head. "Alright, come on let's call your doctor sweetheart… you're a month early."

"Don't remind me, daddy," Lauren said concerned. "I have to sit down. Everything hurts right now." Tom helped Lauren carefully sit back down on her bed while Speed was in search of her phone.

"Babe, where's your phone?" Speed asked.

"It's on the table right here, babe," Lauren said scooting back up against the headboard. He grabbed it and handed it to her when she motioned for him to give it to her. "Thanks." Lauren quickly searched through her contacts list. She found Dr. Chang's name and hit the green call button.

Speed sat down next to Lauren and began rubbing her belly. "Tim, that hurts." Speed frowned and rested his hands on the side of her thigh. Tom took a seat on the other side and prayed silently that his daughter hadn't gone into early labor.

On the third ring her doctor answered. "Hello? Lauren?"

"Dr. Chang, I think I'm going into labor, and before you say it could be practice labor, it's not. It feels completely different, and the pains are really sharp and inconsistent… I don't know what that means," Lauren said in one breath.

"Okay Lauren, just relax and head to the hospital. I'm going to call my senior resident, and she'll be there when you arrive. I'm in Washington D.C. right now visiting my family. I'm going to try and get on the first flight out of here," Dr. Chang said. You could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Wait! You aren't going to be delivering my baby? You have to. You promised me you'd be there. I need you here. I'm freaking out, Dr. Chang. What-"

"Lauren! Listen to me," she interrupted. Lauren stopped talking and listened. "I will be there as soon as I get a flight out, alright, and trust me when I say that you are in good hands. Dr. Margaret Lyon is one of the best I've got. She will take good care of you, and she will make sure your baby is fine." Lauren didn't respond. "Lauren? Honey, you there?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Okay, now hang up and go to the hospital. If you are truly going into labor, it's okay. I've delivered many healthy babies, who were a month early."

That comment seemed to help Lauren relax a bit. "Okay, thanks Dr. Chang. My husband is getting mys stuff together." Lauren looked at Speed, and his eyes went wide. He jumped off the bed, and started grabbing an overnight bag along with the items they talked about bringing. Tom got up from his spot and sat down where Speed had been.

Lauren ended her call with Dr. Chang. Tom cupped the right side of his daughter's face and asked,

"What did she say, and how are you feeling?"

Lauren laughed at Speed running around try get everything they needed. "She said go to the hospital, and her senior resident will be there. She's in Washington visiting her family. She said she'd catch the first flight she could. She also said that she's delivered many healthy babies, who were a month early… and I'm… I'm having light contractions again."

Tom smiled. It was official, he was going to be a grandfather. He just wished his wife would come around, and he wished that Jack could be here. Tom hadn't heard from him in over three months. Lauren really wanted him around when her child was born. "You're going to have a baby sweetheart. You're going to be a mother." Tears started forming in his eyes.

"I'm so scared and excited, daddy," she half laughed. She looked at Speed and laughed again. He was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. "Tim." He didn't answer. "Babe!" she shouted. She got his attention. "You don't need to bring the whole house. Just get the basics, and I see you have them already."

He looked in the overnight bag and saw what Lauren had been talking about. "Yes. You ready?" Lauren nodded.

Tom helped her off the bed and out to the car. Speed opened the passenger side door, and Lauren got in. He handed his father-in-law the bag and hopped in the driver's seat. He then noticed he had forgotten the keys. "Shit, I forgot the keys. I'll be right back." He gave Lauren a quick kiss and added, "Please don't have the baby yet." She just laughed; Speed was a ball of nerves. He returned within seconds. It was time to have a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital wasn't busy when Lauren, Speed, and Tom arrived. They were all thankful for that. Lauren was able to check in quickly and settle into her room within about a half hour. "How are you feeling, sweetheart," Tom asked sitting next to his daughter.

"I'm fine… for now," Lauren said pulling the covers over her large belly.

For a few minutes the two sat together in silence. Lauren's contractions were getting a little stronger, but it was nothing she couldn't manage. She thought about Jack, her older brother. She wondered where he was, and if he would be here to see his niece or nephew; she wondered if Sheri ever thought about her, and her grandchild, but most of all she wondered where her husband was.

"Daddy, where's Tim? I haven't seen him since we got in the room?"

"I'm right here," Speed said walking into the room with his cell phone still in hand and the overnight bag a crossed his chest. Lauren started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. You're perfect, baby. I love you," Lauren said with a smile. He smiled back and went to set the bag on the bench by the window. "Did you call Horatio and Virginia yet?"

"No, because I figured you would want to do that," he said handing her his cell phone. "I was trying to get a hold of my parents, but there wasn't any answer." Speed took a seat next to Lauren on her bed. "Did the doctor come see you yet?"

Lauren took his cell phone and said, "No, but it won't be the same if Dr. Chang can't be here."

Speed leaned forward and kissed her. "I know baby, but she didn't expect you to go into labor this soon, and whoever is taking her place, I'm sure they're just as good if Dr. Chang trained them."

Lauren looked down at the cell phone and nodded her head. "I know."

"So, let's not sweat the small stuff and call Horatio and Virginia." Speed kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Lauren picked up the phone again and searched for Horatio's phone number. When she found it she hit the call button, and switched it to speaker. It rang four times before Horatio picked up. "Speed, is everything alright?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Actually, Horatio it's, Lauren, and as far as I know, but guess what," Lauren said excitedly.

"What?"

"Is Virginia there with you?" Lauren asked rubbing her belly. A contraction was starting coming. Lauren scrunched up her face in pain. Both Speed and Tom were trying to help her through the contraction.

"She just got out of the shower… Lauren what's going on?" Horatio asked again.

The contraction was getting stronger; Lauren couldn't speak through the pain. She shoved the phone into Speed's hands. He took it and said, "We're having a baby, H. Lauren went into labor about a couple hours ago. We're at the hospital." Horatio was silent. "Horatio, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Speed. Lauren's in labor? I thought she wasn't due for another month?" Horatio said shocked.

"She's not. But the baby decided it wanted to come now. So you need to get here as soon as you can, and can you let Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, and Alexx know, please."

"Of course… hey, Speed?"

"Yeah, H?" Speed asked looking back at Lauren. She looked comfortable again.

"Congratulations. Tell Lauren I love her, and Virginia and I will be there as soon as we can. I've already got a call-out."

"Okay. I will." Speed set his cell phone in down the overnight bag they had brought. "You okay?" he asked. Tom excused himself for a moment and left the room.

Lauren half smiled. "Yeah… gotta love those contractions." She gently placed her hand on top of Speed's and closed her eyes. He could tell something was on her mind.

"You sure you're okay?" Speed saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Do you think Jack will be here? Do you think he even knows we're about to have a baby? I wish he would quit that stupid job of his. Why does he need to do those Soul Missions, or whatever they're called, for the government?" Lauren never understood why Jack decided to work for the government in that way. She never knew if he was dead or alive.

"Knowing how much Jack loves you… he wouldn't miss it for the world. He'll be here, Lauren," Speed said reassuring Lauren that her brother would be here. Jack always had his ways of finding out information.

"What about Sheri?"

Speed furrowed his brows. "Honey, listen to me. I know you have all these thoughts going through your head, but right now all you need to do is focus on yourself, our baby, and keeping calm."

Lauren sighed. "I know, but you know me… I can't help it."

"I know, but you're going to have to help it."

Just then the doctor knocked and walked in. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Speedle! My name is, Dr. Maggie Lyon. Most people call me Dr. Maggie. Sorry I'm late. I got busy all of a sudden, but that's all done now and I'm all yours," Dr. Lyon's said cheerfully.

"Hi," both Lauren and Speed said at the same time.

"How about we check you about and see how you're doing?" Dr. Lyon looked over Lauren's chart and noticed that all her vitals and the baby's vitals looked good. "Your vitals and the baby's vitals look excellent. From what I see here, you weren't due for another month?" Lauren nodded her head yes. "Okay. When your baby is born he or she might need to be put in the NICU for a little while just to make sure everything is working just fine, but other than that everything should go as planned if you were full-term."

"Dr. Chang, told me that on the phone, but thanks for reassuring me. I'm kinda… no, I'm a lot nervous," Lauren said.

Dr. Lyon smiled. "That's my job, and it's normal for a first-time mom to be nervous… okay, let's take a look and see how far along you are." Lauren took a few deep breaths as Dr. Lyon began her exam. "Position of the baby feels good. Baby is head first." She heard Lauren whimper a little. "Almost done, honey… take a few deep breaths… okay, you can relax now. You're almost three centimeters dilated. How's the pain level?" Dr. Lyon removed her latex gloves and threw them in the trash.

"Um, it's okay. The contractions are getting stronger, but I can deal with it," Lauren said rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure? I can get an epidural for you?"

"No, I'm good thank you. I think I want to try and do this without medication."

Dr. Lyon smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, well if you need one let me know, and I'll get you one right away. I'm going to head out and check up on some other patients. I'll be back in a little while. Oh and try and get some rest Lauren."

"Okay thank you, doctor, and I'll make sure she does," Speed said. With that Dr. Lyon exited the room leaving the parents-to-be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio and Virginia entered Miami General Hospital much later than they had wanted to. The time was now 6:00 o'clock in the evening; Speed had called over twelve hours ago, but work had gotten so busy there was no way they could leave early.

Horatio asked the information desk what room Lauren was in. He figured calling Speed wouldn't be such a good idea at this point. Lauren was probably in a lot of pain, and Speed needed to be with her.

"I hope she hasn't had the baby yet," Virginia said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I take it you two are heading up to the maternity ward?" a woman nurse said as she pressed the fifth floor button for them. She had already been in the elevator when it opened.

Virginia smiled brightly. "Yes! Our daughter is about to have her first child. She actually went into labor a month early. We were supposed to be here like twelve hours ago, but work got so busy-"

"Virginia," Horatio said interrupting his wife.

"What?" Horatio just laughed. "I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"It's okay, ma'am. You should be excited. Is this your first grandchild?"

"Yes. It's actually a long story. We gave our daughter up for adoption, but then we realized we had found her…"

"Honey." Horatio said again.

The nurse chuckled. "It's okay. I get it. I'm glad you got to be in your daughter's life. It's a special time in everyone's lives." The doors opened to the fourth floor. "Well, this is my stop. Congratulations to you and your family and good luck." With that the nurse exited the elevator, and Horatio and Virginia were taken up one for floor.

They were almost to Lauren's room when they saw a young resident enter the room. Lauren's screaming voice soon followed. "Will you people stop coming in here? The only person who is allowed in my business is my husband and Dr. Lyon. No more fucking interns please. Can't you people see I'm uncomfortable and in pain? My vagina is going to ripped open when I push my child out!"

Horatio and Virginia looked at each other and laughed out of shock. "She definitely takes after you," Horatio said as they walked up the door just as the nurse was coming out.

"Good luck with her," the nurse said and left the room.

"Don't take anything she says personally. She's having a child," Virginia said. The two walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Sorry we're late. We got swamped at work. How's everyone holding up?" Horatio asked.

Lauren was squeezing Speed's hand as she tried to muscle through another contraction. Speed looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Tom was putting a cool washcloth over Lauren's forehead. "We're doing okay. Lots of pain right now," Tom said.

"Lauren, angel, breathe," Speed said rubbing her arm.

"I'm trying," Lauren said through gritted teeth. "I'm trying." The contraction subsided and she could finally relax for a few minutes. "Oh my god!" Lauren wiped the tears and sweat off her face.

"Lauren, why didn't you get an epidural?" Virginia asked taking over for Tom.

Lauren took in and exhaled a few deep breaths and said, "Because I want to do this all natural. I don't want to take any drugs." Lauren rubbed her belly and added, "It's not good for the baby."

"Honey, listen to me. The doctors wouldn't allow epidurals if they were going to harm the babies. I know you wanted to do this without drugs, but the stress you're under right now and the fact you can't relax for a long period time isn't good for this little angel. Get the epidural and get some rest. Then when it's time to go to the delivery room you can stop it. Get the epidural. You'll be doing yourself and everyone else a favor."

Speed held his breath and waited for Lauren to answer. He hoped she would agree to get the epidural. He didn't like to see her in so much pain, especially when he couldn't do anything to help her. "Lauren, please get the epidural," Speed pleaded.

Lauren looked at him and said softly, "Okay." Speed, Tom, Horatio, and Virginia breathed a sigh of relief.

Dr. Lyon entered the room soon after. "How's my mommy-to-be doing? I see we have some more visitors," she said with a smile.

"In pain, I'm tired of interns or whoever they are, coming in and wanting to look all up in my business, and I would like to get the epidural… if I still can," Lauren said.

Dr. Lyon walked up beside Lauren; Virginia took a step back to let her do her job. "No, it's not too late. You're only five centimeters from all the information I've been getting from the newbies." Dr. Lyon looked at the monitors and made a few notes on Lauren's chart. "Getting the epidural is a good choice. Your blood pressure and heart rate are a little elevated, and you little one's heart rate is a little elevated. I'll be right back with the epidural."

Dr. Lyon was back within in minutes. She was just in time too. Lauren was having another contraction. "Alright, Lauren bear with me. You're going to have to sit up so I can put the needle in your back."  
Lauren tried to get up, but it was difficult with the amount of pain she was in. Speed helped her sit up slowly. "Hurry please. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"We're getting it, Lauren. I need you to keep your hands in front of you," Dr. Lyon said when Lauren put her hands behind her back to steady herself. "Here, sit on the side of the bed and lean forward against your husband. Hug your pillow. It'll help." Lauren did as she was told.

"You know you're amazing and beautiful and strong," Speed said kissing Lauren's forehead as she rested her body against his. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lauren said just above a whisper.

"Alright, don't move. Just take in some breaths and exhale. You'll be feeling better in a matter of seconds," Dr. Lyon said inserting the needle into the middle of Lauren's back. Lauren winced a little. "Okay. Let me just tape up the area… now slowly lay back. Better?"

"Yeah," Lauren said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good. We're going to have to do a few more things since you can't get up and walk around while you have the epidural, but I'll give you a couple minutes to relax."

"Thank you," Lauren said her eyelids heavy. For the first time in over twelve hours she was pain free.


End file.
